Part of my family
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Mushu decides to help Mulan look for her beloved pet who taken off earlier that day which makes him rather envious seeing how much she loves the dog. Where does he belong in her life? Or is he just to be her guardian? Rate T to be safe


**Arashi: I been going back and forth in my mind about heading into the Mulan fandom which I love both movies especially the interaction of Mulan and Mushu hence this will feature them both.**

**Disclaimer: Mulan and its characters belong to Disney. I just own the plot which means no characters been harm making in this fic or money made.**

Summary: Mushu decides to help Mulan look for her beloved pet who taken off earlier that day which makes him rather envious seeing how much she loves the dog. Where does he belong in her life? Or is he just to be her guardian?

Part of My Family

* * *

Snoring softly on his pedestal in the Fa family temple, a red scale dragon rolls to his side as a smile tugs on his mouth. His eyes tighten hearing the voice of the person he's supposed to be a guardian to.

"Little Brother? Come out Little Brother," A woman's voice calls obviously looking for someone important waking the dragon from his sleep.

He huffs muttering, "What did that dog do now?"

Mushu doesn't mind the dog but right now it seems he won't go back to sleep. He growls leaving his cozy spot and head out the temple finding his charge staring around with a worried expression. He rises a brow asking keeping his voice neutral, "What are you worried about, girl?"

The young woman's shoulders sag with relief hearing her guardian's comforting voice. She looks at him with hopeful eyes asking, "Have you seen Little Brother?"

"The mutt?" The dragon asks wanting to be sure not always remembering the dog's name.

"Yes," Mulan answers rolling her eyes to the white.

"Sorry haven't seen him at all. He's not in the house or somewhere in the yard?" Mushu reply glancing around to find the said dog that most likely appears out of nowhere and then his charge would be happy.

Feelings of envy bubbles in his stomach at the thought of the dog which usually doesn't bother him but lately anything about the dog being mention or spotted by him it causes that feeling to come out. It seems no matter what Little Brother does it makes Mulan laugh and smile. Most of the time he gets the eye roll or annoyed look. What's so great about this job again? Other than being on his pedestal which is great but not as much as he thought it would be. Mushu pushes these depressing thoughts aside.

"Come on lets go find the mutt." He tells the woman who smiles at him picking him up and placing him on her shoulder so they can look for the dog.

The two look around the yard and even inside the house hoping to find the dog. On the way Mushu learn Little Brother taken off earlier sometime in the morning and its already afternoon. He's usually back with in the area or comes when Mulan calls him which he didn't today and it's the first time it happen like this. Getting fed up with the moping look in Mulan's eyes having the jealous and anger feelings to boil in his stomach making him want to say something but holds it off hearing the sounds of a dog barking nearby. He looks in the direction to find Little Brother parking at some butterflies making him scoff silently though none the less he taps Mulan getting her to look at him.

He points in the direction of the small dog only to watch a look of joy and relief enters her almond shape eyes. Mushu replies stoically, "I'll be going to my pedestal."

Mulan frowns noting the change in her friend for some time but could never find the right way to bring it up. Can she do it this time before he leaves? Can't he see he's part of her family? Sure he's a guardian to her but it doesn't matter in that respect to her. She could see he's walking further away from her. She has to stop him before he goes too far.

"Mushu," She calls once her dog runs to her waging his tail.

The dragon looks over his shoulder raising a brow waiting for her to continue as she bites her lip knowing she has to tread carefully since it would mean admitting right off the bat what he means to her. "You do know you're part of my family, right?"

"Yeah your guardian Baby Girl," He answers shrugging his shoulders not seeing the expression of annoyance pass in her eyes.

"No I mean more than my guardian. You are a member of my family that helps me when I need someone by my side even if there might be no one else. Please don't forget that," she replies making him stare at her with huge eyes

* * *

**Arashi: I know Mushu is mostly out of character but first time writing him. I love the interaction of Mulan and Mushu which gives many ideas. I hope you guys enjoy the oneshot. Please read and review.**


End file.
